


Bingo

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron and Camille experience a happy moment together
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt





	Bingo

“Quit looking at me, you’re making me nervous.” Camille says to Aaron.

“Well, a beautiful woman caught my eye.” Aaron smoothly quips.

“I’m guessing I’m said woman?” Camille asked him amusedly.

“Bingo.” Aaron says.

“So you’re unable to help yourself?” Camille says.

“I’m in the presence of a goddess.” Aaron replies.

“Always been a gentleman.” Camille tells him.

“We were together for years.” Aaron answered.

“Nothing really has changed.” Camille says.


End file.
